Miracle of Edward
by kakakakissy
Summary: the first fanfic i've ever seen like this! please read and rate. my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

A Miracle of Edward

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

CHAPTER ONE

"I love you," Edward said.

I couldn't respond because Edward's hand was slowly sliding up my stomach, across my collarbone, and finally stopped at my lips. I closed my eyes.

"I love you too," I finally answered.

I could barely open my eyes again. I was so tired from the night before. Edward and I went stargazing in our meadow. It had been sunny yesterday, so we stayed indoors and cuddled all day. As a result of the sun, the night was cloudless, ready for stargazing.

"You look tired."

"I'm fine," I said. But just as I did, a yawn escaped. Edward smiled.

"You need sleep…Bella, go to sleep."

I was too tired to resist his strong hold of me, carrying me upstairs and to my bed. I nuzzled my head into his chest. He sighed and I drifted to sleep.

When my eyes finally fluttered open, Edward was laying right beside me. It looked like he was looking down at my hand. I shut my eyes once more. I felt his breath on my face. Edward's cold fingertips lightly brushed hair out of my face, and slid down my arm to my hand. Edward's breath was away from my face again, so I opened my eyes.

When he looked back up, I was staring at him. He smiled.

"Faker," Edward said.

"Flirt." We both smiled at each other, and he kissed me.

"Are you well rested?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Wellllll…. what would you like to do?"

"How about--"

Thunder roared loudly and interrupted me. Edward laughed at me as I jumped. But stopped when lightning struck directly by my window.

"Hmm…" He began. "Maybe we should go to my house."

"Okay."

I jumped again as more thunder rumbled. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I curled up into a little ball.

"Are you afraid of thunder storms?"

As if it wasn't obvious.

"Let's go," I said.

Twenty minutes later, we sat in the Volvo, waiting in Edward's driveway. It was as if the sky were literally pouring buckets of water. If you were to stand outside for three seconds, you would be completely drenched.

"I'll carry you," Edward said.

"As if that will stop the rain from soaking me!" I responded.

He saw it as a challenge. And, of course, Edward wins every challenge that is given to him. I was in his arms in a second.

"Ready?" He said.

"Umm…."

Before I could say anything else the car door was open and he was running down the rest of the driveway, across the lawn and into the house.

Edward set me down, completely dry. When I looked up at him, I laughed. He was COMPLETELY soaked from head to toe.

"It's not funny." He said. But then he laughed too.

We walked up to his room and I sat on his couch. Edward had his back to me, and already had a new pair of jeans on and was slipping off his shirt. I bit my bottom lip…Wow.

He knew I was looking at him, and he smiled through the mirror near the CD shelf.

"Well?" he said, flexing his muscles and pretending to be macho.

He saw me biting my lip and ran towards me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

His face inches from mine, his hair still dripping, and me still staring wide-eyed, Edward spoke. "Do you like what you see?"

I nodded, and I licked my completely dry lips. I guess to him it was too tempting, and he kissed me. Our lips didn't move, but my hands were all over his chest. Edward's tongue slipped out of his mouth and grazed my lips. I gasped. He slowly began to pull away.

"Don't stop." I said, so he didn't.

Edward's lips curled around mine and suddenly he was up and off the couch.

"No!" he screamed and fell to the floor.

A/N; Don't you love it? Well please please PLEASE rate and I'll update soon! This chapter is kind of fluffy but it's just an introduction to the real plot. I love all those who read this…even if you don't rate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

CHAPTER TWO

"Edward!" I said. He was still on the floor. I rushed to him…his eyes were closed. "Alice, Jasper, Carlisle! Someone help!"

Carlisle ran into the room, followed by Alice.

"Alice, get Bella out of here," Carlisle said calmly.

"No!" I resisted, but Alice was too fast and we were running into her and Jasper's room.

"What is it?" Jasper said.

Alice stared at him.

"The vision…" he mumbled.

I heard screaming from Edward's room and I immediately tried to run out.

"Bella!" Alice said, catching me. "You can't go in there—He's losing control."

"No!" I said, furiously. "He can't be…Alice, what is going on?"

"Sit down, Bella." Alice ordered.

I walked over to a chair away from the door, looking back as I did. I don't understand this…what did I do?

"Alice, Jasper! I need your help in here!" Carlisle shouted.

"Coming!" said Jasper, jumping up from the center of the bed.

"Bella, please stay here. He could be dangerous."

How was it that they seemed to know what was going on? I had no clue as to what was happening, and most likely, Edward didn't either. He was on the floor endlessly screaming!

"BELLA!" Edward screamed, "Bella!"

I ran to his room. I had to help him in any way I could.

"Edward!" I said.

I saw him lying—now on the other side of the room—face down into-the carpet. He was struggling to break free from the embraces of Jasper and Carlisle. Alice sat on the floor, obviously having a vision. I rushed by her.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Cold?" she responded. "I just don't understand!"

"It hurts!" Edward screamed. "Let me go! It's cold! Too cold!"

Edward kept fighting, so I decided to try to help.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" He shouted back. "Bella?"

"I'm here…"

He finally freed himself and ran to me. Everyone was frozen…except Edward. He fell, once more, to the floor and started crawling towards me. I fell down on my knees, and reached out for him.

He fell into my shaking arms.

"It hurts," he mumbled. He was shivering insanely.

"What hurts?" I said, looking around to everyone else. They all stared in amazement.

"Cold," he said again.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, and pulled me out of the room, just before Edward's teeth snapped at my neck. Alice slammed the door, and the screaming returned. She led me, once more, to her room.

"What was in that vision?" I said, shaken up. She shook her head, and her eyes widened. Another one?

She started shaking, almost violently, and ran towards the blue phone, sitting on the nightstand. Alice dialed quickly and began to speak fast. The only words I made out were 'Edward', 'vision', and 'Bella'. I couldn't connect it. It didn't quite make sense.

"Emmett is on his way."

"What about Esme and Rosalie?" I said.

"Hunting," she responded simply.

It had been nearly six hours, and I had fallen asleep on the couch downstairs. The screaming continued. It had been waking me up constantly, but no one would ever let me in. What made it worse, is that he always screamed my name. I so badly wanted to comfort him.

It still seemed everyone knew what was going on. I was the only clueless one, as usual. I tried to ask Alice about her vision again, but she just mumbled something, quietly, and continued pacing the room.

Esme and Rosalie came home to a screaming Edward, and saw me on the couch. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. And Esme said, "It's happening already?" I wanted to ask her WHAT exactly was happening, but she went upstairs too quickly. Rosalie remained in the living room, with me.

"Do you know…?" I said.

"You will soon enough. I can't believe it happened now… It wasn't even supposed to happen until you left for college." Rosalie seemed to be revealing too much on purpose.

"What IS happening?" I said.

"Alice had a vision about him…the day you came here, to meet us all." I suspected the vision…but what the hell was the vision of!

"She didn't understand it at first, but after she met you…she had another vision. You—a vampire." I looked up at her, she looked down at me. It was almost as if she was mocking me with her beauty.

I was distracted by Edward saying my name repeatedly. That was it…It's my turn to help him. I walked up the stairs and towards his room. Rosalie stared at me. My hand slid onto the doorknob. I slowly turned it, and pushed.

"Edward?' I said softly. He stopped his screaming and held an arm out for me. Esme and Carlisle slipped out of the room, and headed into Alice's room, with the rest of the family.

"Bella…it hurts so bad."

"I know," I said, melting into his arms. I touched his face…it was warm.

"I'm cold," he said. "I'm going to freeze."

I put both my hands on either side of his face.

"It's okay," I said.

"I'm giving up."

"What?"

"I'm letting it take over," Edward's voice was so soft, and clearly in severe pain. "I'm going to…to die."

"No!" I said. "Edward, please don't give up! I love you."

"He's not going to die," said Alice. I trusted her. "Come on. It's time for us to explain to you what is happening."

"But…"

"Go," Edward said, moving my hands away from his face.

I followed Alice.

"When Alice first came to us, she had a vision. About Edward…She envisioned him having terrible pain and agony for three days." Carlisle was trying his best to explain what was happening. "But…when you came into his life, the vision changed from him with the pain…to you with the pain. It was you becoming one of us, or him…we're not exactly sure what the outcome of this will be."

"You all said something…about it not happening until I was gone?" I said.

"That's what we thought…but Edward's eyes are changing to green…his hair is getting darker, and his skin is getting warmer. I believe that in two days, Edward's heart will begin beating again."

"But, wait…that means he would become a…a human?" I was overjoyed at this thought. I could spend eternity with Edward. We would be happy together…forever.

"Again." Carlisle finished, nodding. He smiled at me.

A/N: Okay, there WILL be another chapter. I know it was really hard to follow…but I'm just kind of ...like that. Anyway thank you for all the pretty reviews! Mwah mwah mwah! Kisses everywhere! There is only going to be one more chapter. About Bella and Edward both as HUMANS! Yay! I really didn't want Bella to be a vampire, sooo I figured…Edward Human! Well review some more!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay last time we learned that Edward is going to be human again! So I have maybe…1 or 2 more chapters. But I might write a super fluffy sequel! I had a review that told me someone was doing a fanfic like this but I have NEVER read that one! So this is ALL ME! Have fun. I'll update about that sequel soon.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

CHAPTER THREE

"Edward," I whispered, "How is the pain?"

"Painful," he responded. I giggled. I couldn't help but feel happy…I didn't have to be a vampire anymore. I could stay me…but him having to through this pain…and TWICE. It was awful.

I'm not sure if I should ask him if he knows that he's going to be a human. What else would he and Carlisle talked about when they made me go downstairs?

"Edward…do you….know?" I said, hesitantly…I could change this if I had to.

"Yes." He said, and winced. His fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

"I need you," Edward said.

I melted when he held his arms out for me. I went to him and let him wrap his warm arms around my shivering body. When I put my head on his chest, I swear I heard a heartbeat…just one.

We sat like this all night, with him wincing and groaning every time a bolt of pain came. I had heard several 'one-heartbeats'.

Until, the next evening. It was around noon when I had just come back from the bathroom. I looked at Edward and he appeared to be sleeping…was he human already?

Suddenly, his eyes opened and closed repeatedly, and he looked a great deal in pain.

I ran to him and put one of my hands on his face.

"Get…out!" Edward mumbled. Why?

"Bella!" Alice shouted. I knew that was my que to leave. I rushed to the doorway and stood, staring at Edward.

Edward's body looked dead. He looked in severe pain. I just about ran back to him when two rays of sunlight poured from his eyelids. I gasped. Edward started shaking his head this way and that, maybe trying to shake away the brightness.

He screamed out in agony, and then everything stopped. It was absurdly quiet.

I stood, still in the doorway, out of breath. Alice put her hand on my shoulder, and led me to him. I fell to my knees at the couch, and tried to breathe normally.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He sounded rested and peaceful, with his eyes still closed.

I turned around to Alice and smiled. She flashed her beautifully white teeth to me. I looked down at Edward to examine his face. I had wondered about the changes that would be made.

His hair was still the same beautiful color, his skin—still beautifully pale. Edward's muscles were still perfectly in tact…he looked exactly the same.

I touched my hand to his face…so warm and soft. He lifted his hand to mine, and opened his eyes. They were a striking green color. I have never seen such green. It made his hair and skin color pop. Edward was even more beautiful than before.

"Human…" Edward said.

"Human," I responded. He pulled me into him and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever received. I could feel his beautifully warm hands caress my face and neck. I pulled back—I had one question on my mind.

He looked at me, patient as ever, and waited for me to speak. "Do you know why?" I said.

"Because it needed to happen."

He pulled me deeper into another kiss, and I lost all my worries and cares. All I knew was that Edward and I had a love so deep and so meaningful…that it could withstand pain, fear, and near death experiences. Our love was too strong for us not to be close to each other.

"I love you," I whispered, in between a kiss. He pulled me away from his face to tell me he loved me too.

I looked to the doorway, but Alice was gone, and the door was shut. I turned my face willingly back to the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

He smiled his crooked smile, and playfully growled.

A/N: YAY! I'll have one more chapter, more like an epilogue, posted soon. I'm sorry my story was so short but I like it better that way. So hopefully I answered your questions about HOW Edward just Became a vampire. Well it was Love! Love love love:sigh: Anyway leave me some more reviews and I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Edward and I sat in my room, lying on my bed. He was testing all of his old vampire powers in my room. He could still read minds. And he could still hear incredibly well. Edward's running and super strength was gone, but he could still pick me up with ease.

I was, however, slightly happy about him not running. He walked at the same pace as I did now, without having to focus on it.

"So what is the plan after high school?" Edward asked.

"Well, college, obviously."

"Where do you want to go to college?" His eyes studied me.

"Anywhere…as long as you're with me," I said. He smiled down on me. I could say things like this all the time without him getting angry that I wanted to be around him so much. It was nice to be able to throw him a compliment about how much I loved him.

"What about after college?" This was a question we hadn't discussed. I had no idea if Edward was planning on marrying me or if he wanted to live the rest of his life—as a human—with someone else…someone new.

I shook the thought out of my head. Edward sighed and put his head into my hair. I closed my eyes and let his warm fingertips trace my spine. I smiled, and he chuckled slightly.

Our entire summer was focused on each other. I needed him and he needed me. We had been trying to…well…do what we couldn't while he was a vampire. But I had felt for a long time that I wasn't ready. He didn't mind at all.

Until recently, he had been pushing me a little further. He seemed extra anxious this morning.

Edward let his hands drift underneath my shirt. He stroked my stomach.

"Edward…" I mumbled, half praying that he wouldn't stop. He didn't.

I giggled slightly, and let my head lift and drop from the pillow swiftly, planting a kiss on the edge of Edward's lips. He smiled crookedly.

"After college, we can go get married. We can buy a house by a nice, warm beach." He did want to marry me…I knew it all the time.

"I want a big deck that goes around the house. With a porch swing facing towards the ocean, so we can see the sunset reflect off of it," I said.

I was drowning in the happiness of it all. Me and Edward, sitting in the sun all day.

"Whatever you want," Edward said, leaning in to kiss me at the corner of my lips.

He backed away for a moment and looked into my eyes. Then, once more, he leaned in. The kiss was so amazing I couldn't even tell which set of lips were his and which were mine. This was what love felt like.

I moaned lightly and his hand resumed rubbing my bare stomach. I wanted to tell him to stop again, but I couldn't bring my self away from his lips. They were sweet and satisfying, reminding me of warm rain on my face after a long drought.

So I let his hand explore my body. He touched me so gently; it almost felt as if his fingers weren't even there. It sent shivers through my entire body.

But when his hand descended down towards in-between my legs, I panicked in my mind. 'What is he doing? What should I be doing? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?'

My body tensed slightly when he unbuttoned the only button on my jean skirt. His fingers led the metal zipper all the way down to where it stopped.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me, struggling for words. "If you don't want…we don't have to do this."

"No," I said. "I want to." And I really did.

He sighed with relief and resumed kissing me. He slipped his hands inside my skirt and pulled it off of my legs. Edward moved so slowly, it was shocking. I slipped his shirt and jeans off, while he worked on unbuttoning my light blue blouse.

But he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. Charlie…I looked at the clock. He's home early

"You might want to put your clothing back on," Edward said. I rushed to my skirt on the floor, and towards the bed to grab my shirt. I put them on, panicking and begging Edward to hurry with his clothes. He had them on faster than I did.

I heard Charlie walking up the stairs.

"Bella?" he said.

I looked at Edward. He sat on my bed. What would Charlie do if he saw us in my room…with the door closed? Not to mention the fact that my hair was completely messed up and my lips looked almost swollen—red around the edges.

Oh no. He was knocking on the door already.

"Bells?" he said, opening it a little bit.

"Yeah?" I said.

He walked in and saw my monster like image, and took in Edward sitting on the bed. I was just standing there in the middle of the room, looking like an idiot.

"U-uh…oh…I'll catch you later…when you're not so…um…busy." He seemed shocked. Really shocked. "Edward," Charlie said, and nodded.

"Charlie," he nodded back.

Charlie cleared his throat and walked out without closing the door. I put my face in my hands.

"Oh, god," I said.

Edward chuckled a little bit.

"I think I'll come by later," he said. I groaned. The one time we got really close to doing it, my dad ruins it.

"Later then," Edward whispered into my ear, just before he disappeared out the door.

Later. But right now I had to face Charlie. The second I heard the front door open and close, I heard Charlie coming back up the stairs. Quickly, I put my hair into a messy ponytail, as if to make it look like I meant it that way.

"What was all that about?" He said, leaning against one side of the doorway.

"What was what about?" I responded. Play it cool…

"I don't want that to happen again," Charlie's voice was stern. I was a little afraid of him.

I only nodded slowly. I bit the inside of my bottom lip and watched him walk away.

Oh my god…I'm so stupid. The rest of the afternoon, I sat in my room on my bed, waiting for Edward to come back.

While waiting, I played all the images of earlier in my head. It only made me want to see him that much more.

At exactly 9:00, I heard Charlie come upstairs and go to his room. At exactly 9:30, I heard him snoring. And at exactly 10:00, I saw Edward's car drive by the house. I smiled. I smiled bigger when I heard him climbing into the window.

I was under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He crept under my sheets and wrapped his arms around me. Edward poked me in the side playfully, and I giggled.

"I knew it," he whispered, while I turned over on to my other side to face him. He pulled me into a short kiss, and I was completely unsatisfied. But I smiled at him anyway.

"I bought my own house."

"What?" I said, a little louder than I should have.

"Well Jasper is still young, and it's harder for him to be around me all the time. I thought I would just make it easier for him."

His own house. We didn't have to worry about running into Charlie ever again.

"So what was Charlie thinking when he walked into my room?"

He smiled. "He thought that we had already done it. He was praying that it wouldn't already be too late…and that you'd be pregnant."

I laughed softly. Pregnant. Now there was an odd thing to think about. Kids? Kids with Edward? Wow. Edward sensed what I was thinking, and he looked at me questionably.

"I want to see your new house," I said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Now?" He said.

"Sure…I don't have anywhere I have to be tomorrow. And Charlie is out until exactly four AM. Work." I was over explaining everything. Edward sensed my insecurity.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry about it taking so long to update but my computer went crazy! Anyway, that chapter was not the end. I'm just going to keep updating until I get somewhere that I think will be a good ending! So read and enjoy. FLUFF RULES!

CHAPTER 5

Edward's brand new house was beautiful. It was about two minutes away from my house, making it easier for me to get there quickly.

The house was a dark shade of blue, with a tall mahogany door atop the four white stairs. There were small and large wall windows all over the house. It was beautiful, all of the brightness flowing in through the also mahogany trim.

On the second floor a deck stretched out, shaded by a skinny green tree.

It was so perfect. It was so Edward.

"Wow," I said. Well, congratulations understatement of the century!

He laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

When he opened the door for me to enter, I gasped. The whole first floor had wooden floors, with the exception of the bathroom. I spun around in circles with my arms out in the brightly lit living room.

"It's all so beautiful!" I said, throwing my outstretched arms around Edward's shoulders. He picked me up off of the ground and held me in his arms.

I looked up at the beautiful chandelier. When my eyes went back down to his he had stopped smiling. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him questionably. He slid his head to the opposite side, and I laughed.

I stopped immediately when he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sighed. No one was going to interrupt us here.

Edward slowed the kissing, trying to talk. He pulled away with his face still inches away from mine.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house…umm…before we—"

"Sure," I said. If he would have said what he was going to say, I wouldn't have been able to resist him.

Edward proceeded to show me the rest of the house, avoiding the bedroom until very last. I was excited, but having doubts. What if Charlie was right? What if I did get pregnant?

I tried not to focus on it, but it just kept coming back to me. Instead, I focused on the house--every room as beautiful as the one before it.

"And finally, this is my bedroom," Edward said, directing me through a white door. His bedroom was completely plain, except for the fact that all of his CD's and books were on shelves on the opposite side of the room.

The bed stood, unmade.

Edward walked over to a sliding door, leading out to the deck. I followed him.

When he opened the door, I gasped for the hundredth time that day. The sunset was utterly gorgeous.

It stretched for miles, bouncing off of the trees in shades of red, orange, pink and yellow. The dark rain clouds above were showing signs of pouring at any second, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Edward and the sunset.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you," Edward said, coming up behind me, casing his arms around my waist. His face went into my hair as he inhaled.

I turned around to face him. His hand drifted up to my face. He caressed my cheeks with the back of his fingers—my closed eyelids, my lips. I needed this…just this. This close to him was enough, but not enough for him.

His hand glided down to my chest, his hand lying on my t-shirt. I felt the heat start at my neck and paint my cheeks a crimson red.

He smiled at me and threw me into a deep kiss. I made it even deeper, putting my hands onto his chest.

"Edward," I sighed.

(La di da…and all that bad stuff that I get uncomfortable writing.)

I gasped when it was finished. Edward smiled hugely, and rolled off of me.

I laughed. It wasn't what I thought it would be. He started to laugh with me.

Edward reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out an expensive looking camera.

He pointed it close to my face, and told me to smile. I smiled my best smile and grabbed it out of his hands the second the flash was done. I did the same to him.

"I love you," Edward said. "Marry me."

I didn't even think I just screamed the word yes. It echoed in his house.

"Okay, okay! We'll get married!" Edward chuckled.

I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night. Edward finally drifted to sleep. He was so cute when he slept. His features were very soft and sweet looking…I sighed…(FLUFF!)

Edward's eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head to look at the clock. It said 3 AM. It was almost time for me to go home before Charlie got up for work.

"I was thinking…" Edward began. "Maybe we shouldn't get married until after high school."

He looked at me waiting for me to cry. I just shrugged my shoulders and said, "That could work."

He let out a huge breath. "We have to take you home now."

I did miss the way that Edward slept with me every night. He rarely did it anymore because he had to sleep too, and if Charlie came in at night and saw us…well uh oh.

On the way back, Edward pulled into a fast food restaurant and ordered for both of us.

"Fast food?" I said.

"It's the only thing open at 3:15 in the morning."

I laughed as we gobbled down our burgers, Edward with one hand on the steering wheel. I looked at the speedometer. 60 mph.

Slow. I mean…legal.

"Here we are," Edward said, turning towards me.

I leaned over the seat and kissed him. He kissed back. About a minute later I pulled away.

"I have to go," I said, laughing.

I hopped out of the car and opened the front door, dashing out of the rain. I closed and locked the door and turned around to a small surprise.

"Good morning, Isabella."

A/N: Leave me a review with your e-mail address and I'll send you pictures of all the rooms and of his house! Ok I know that the sunset doesn't really make sense, because they left at night…but I really wanted a sunset…so either way.

SEQUEL COMING SOON! It's when their older and it's just like a typical American family, so you guys might not like it. But it will only be a one shot.


End file.
